


Long Overdue Or Perfectly Timed

by Gaynin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yurio's Crush on Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: A look on how Yurio matured and a confession for the ages





	Long Overdue Or Perfectly Timed

Not even Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian Punk himself, was immune to nostalgia. 

Sometimes his thoughts would runaway with the certain way Katsuki Yuuri would smile. Struck with familiar pangs of affection in his chest. Long ago those pangs would hurt, would make him hostile for hours, impossible to be around. Those moods only served to hurt Yuuri, as if to punish him for inspiring the feelings he did in the still very young boy. The moment Yuri understood how truly awful that was was the moment he could say he started growing up. 

Age made those pangs duller, they moved from offensive stabs in his ego to sore spots of pure vulnerability much more complicated to manage but much less harmful to those around him. 

Now at age 25 those pangs made him smile if he wasn't careful, and careful was a thing he rarely felt he had to be anymore. Those pangs reminded him of how he'd come to know Katsuki Yuuri and his clingy husband. Those pangs made him thoughtful, grateful. 

He couldn't say there was a time his crush on Yuuri had ended. If he were honest with himself it was still there. He remembered Georgi’s unbearably sappy words like a warning he hadn't heeded “there’s always a place in your heart for your first love~” he sighed, long since accepting of his fate. 

Knowing Katsuki as he is now, a gentle 33 year old man with an even temperament and a record for not putting up with anyone's bullshit (not even Victor’s). A man who still remained as thoughtful and generous as he was when they'd met, as if it costs him nothing to be so. Yuri was glad it was him. Was glad that part of him was attracted to genuinely good qualities in a person. 

And even though that part of him still didn't feel the need to voice such sentimentality, the entirety of Yuri Plisetsky was profoundly grateful for their long standing friendship. 

But it was still a little frustrating how clueless the man could be. 

Yuri lifted his head from the counter he had been browsing instagram on for too long, if the soreness in his shoulders and neck was any indication, at the sound of Yuuri’s small chortle. 

“What's so funny piggy?” he mumbled lazily. 

“I was congratulating an old classmate of mine from college on her 10 year wedding anniversary,” Yuuri pointed at the phone in his hands “and she said her husband was still very jealous of me.”

“For what?” Yuri found himself smirking. 

Yuuri shrugged, bashful but years away from the easy embarrassment he displayed as a younger man “Apparently she had a huge crush on me when they started dating. She said ‘it could’ve been me’, she's so funny.”

“What so funny about that? Was she ugly?”

Yuuri looked over the back of the coach at Yuri, a confused quirk in his brows and the beginning of a surprised laugh in his throat when he spoke “What? No she was very cute why would you say that?”

Yuri shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, reaching for his glass of water to add to the cool demeanor he was going for, a trick he learned from Otabek “What's funny about her liking you then?”

Yuuri looked even more confused, like it Yuri hadn't understood something very basic. “Because she was the head cheerleader for the football team I think? Like incredibly pretty. And I was a fat dorm room shut in with thick glasses and an accent?”

“You were also the top competitive figure skater of Japan.” Yuri’s face and tone said the unspoken word ‘stupid’. 

Yuuri’s face scrunched up even more and he added a vague hand gesture to his argument “I mean sure that was good for getting invited to some noisey frat parties but a ‘huge crush’? To the point where her boyfriend was jealous of me?”

“Yeah that's how straight guys are. Like jealous and horny all the time.”

“Yuraaa.” Yuuri half scolded, half smiled, visibly dropping the building tension the conversation was causing him.

“So you think people didn't have crushes on you?” Yuri tried again. 

Yuuri scoffed “I know people didn't have crushes on me.” like it was fact. 

Yuri took deep personal offense but said “Victor did.” 

“Yeah and that's still a mystery and a miracle all in one.” Yuuri shook his head fondly looking back to his phone, satisfied with his conclusion. 

Yuri couldn't keep the spark of anger off his features or out of his voice when he insisted. 

“Chris liked you.”

“Chris likes everyone.” Yuuri waved his hand dismissively, scrolling. 

A sense of sadness crept behind Yuri’s eyes, frustration making his chest tight and his voice small when he said “I liked you.” looking at the floor with an annoyed little scowl (pout). 

When he looked up at the unnatural silence, Yuuri was looking at him again, eyes wide. 

“You did?” Yuuri asked voice higher in pitch but soft to match Yuri’s confession. 

Yuri’s brows unfurrowed involuntarily and he looked off to the side, brought his glass up to his mouth so he could hide most of his face when he nodded. 

He looked back at Yuuri and his big brown eyes were still wide but his features more calm. His lips were parted in a stare that slowly turned pensive, startling Yuri in to speaking. 

“It was a long time ago alright? And don't think too hard about it!”

Yuuri’s mouth closed and he blinked a few times before he smiled kindly, his eyes had that happy quality to them again “That's really sweet Yura.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, at a loss for anything to say but relieved nonetheless. 

“How long ago was that?”

“Come on don't ask me that!” Yuri’s face had turned bright red again. 

“Aw I'm sorry! I'm just curious now. You don't have to answer.”

Yuri crossed his arms “It was like when i was little!” he figured not answering would leave too much room for assumption, if they had to have this talk he'd save as much face and dignity as possible. 

“Like when we met?” Yuuri ventured. 

“I guess? I didn't always know. But yeah I guess so.” he grimaced at the memories of his embarrassing behavior but it didn't deter Yuuri from clutching his own chest fondly. Looking at Yuri like he was the most adorable child in the world. On anyone else it would've been a mocking gesture but it was made worse knowing how sincere Yuuri was and always would be when it came to how he felt about the people he cared about. 

Though Yuri suspected the corny displays of fondness were from living with Victor for too long. 

“Yuraaa you liked me and I didn't know about it?” Yuuri practically cooed hand still over heart, tone ringing very much of Nikiforov. 

“No you know what I lied. I didn't like you.”

Yuuri’s reaction was priceless. Like he had been stabbed with a dagger in a shakespearean play he threw himself dramatically over the arm of the couch. Yuri snickered to himself and Yuuri looked up at him still holding his pose, a playful smile on his lips. 

Yuri laughed a sarcastic “Ha!” enjoying the banter “Because why would I ever have a crush on you right?”

But Yuuri’s face was far too honest to hide the inkling of hurt the (supposed to be an obvious) joke caused. The hand still on his chest looked more delicate than before. Like he was rubbing a wound. 

Yuri panicked too quickly to think about his words or inflection “B-because you were nice to me? And you shared your home and food with me? And because you talked to me like a person?” Yuri only paused to catch his breath but caught the stunned look on Yuuri’s face “A-And you never made me feel small or bad about myself? Because I felt safe when i was with you?” Yuri was annoying himself with his own voice so he stopped. 

But he wasn't done, and as if Yuuri knew, he waited for him. Yuuri would never want his ego stroked, wouldn't accept it if someone tried. Nor would he force Yuri to do or say anything he wasn't okay with. But Yuuri would wait for him, be patient with him, listen to him. And somehow Yuri felt he owed this to him, for all the years he spent trying to counteract his feelings feelings for Yuuri through slung insults and tantrums. He wanted to give this to Yuuri. 

Unfortunately the want didn't make him good with words. 

“Because it's not like you made me feel cared about. And you didn't inspire me to be a better skater and a better person.”

Yuuri listened even as his expression said he was having trouble keeping up with the true meaning of Yuri’s words. 

Yuri braced himself for the next part, trying to think, wishing he were more eloquent. He was even tempted to borrow one of the poetic phrases Victor so easily gifted to Yuuri on a daily basis. 

But he couldn't and he wouldn't. He would use his own words and he would say it without deflection. 

“And you were so beautiful…”

Once it was out Yuri didn't feel he could say anymore. Not without exploding from the sheer pressure he felt in his face. Or more accurately, he realized, not without crying. So he stopped, and realized he was finished, in his own way. 

And once again Yuuri knew. The way he smiled told Yuri he knew he'd gotten it all out. Yuri thought it had come out in mostly gibberish, and realized even the best of it could still be seen as an insult. ‘Did i say he ‘was’ beautiful or ‘is’ beautiful?’ either outcome made Yuri wish to be severed from his own tongue.

Despite it all Yuuri spoke a tender “Thank you” In Japanese Yuri realized belatedly. He had understood the word like he had come to understand so many things about Katsuki Yuuri. 

Yuuri had thanked him like it was the the greatest gift Yuri could've given him, like it was something precious. And Yuri smiled at how it all felt worth it. 

After a moment they’re heads turned toward the sound of the bedroom door opening, Victor’s head popped out with a smile of sheer giddiness on his stupid face. An unnecessarily pensive finger was placed on his lips as he stepped out and approached Yuri slowly. Like a zoo keeper toward a tiger, still grinning. So like a stupid zookeeper. 

Yuri dreaded with every fiber of his being the number of things that Victor possibly intended to do with him as he approached. More than a decade of knowing the man left Yuri with an educated guess. 

And he was proven right when his own groan acted as an audio cue for Victor’s long, unfortunately strong, arms to fling themselves around his shoulders. Even at his fully grown height Yuri hadn't manage to surpass Victor, damn him, and the close proximity made the two full inches Victor still held on him more apparent than usual. 

The embrace pinned Yuri’s arms to his sides in a cheek to cheek hug. The worst kind of hug Victor had to offer. 

“Oh Yura!” the older Russian fawned. 

“Get… off me.”

“What a man you've grown up to be!”

“Get off me.”

“Sure it took you about a decade but”

“Get Off!”

“how great is it that you've shared your true feelings with the world at long last!”

With that Yuri began a bitter struggle, trying to make himself impossible to hold. 

A few moments later with cheeks red and hair mussed, he remained trapped. Leaving Victor unperturbed, as if the violent thrashes were the gentlest of cuddles. 

Victor's head popped up from where his cheek was rubbing frizz into Yuri’s kempt hair “And now you know why he didn't like me Yuuri!” he cheered inappropriately. 

“I DON'T LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE THE MOST OBNOXIOUS MAN ON EARTH!” Yuri kicked the air in front of him trying to tip them. 

Victor lifted him up easily “It's because I stole away the man of his dreams!”

Yuri’s face puffed up ‘That's it!’ he stomped his heel down hard atop Victor’s foot. Or attempted to. Because it was at that moment that Victor gracefully tossed his leg behind him in a ridiculous pose.Putting Yuri back on the ground only to lean fully onto him. Yuri couldn't be convinced that was sheer luck. 

“I'm so proud of you Yura! I knew you had it in you! You're an adult now! Master of your own destiny! Unstoppable on ice and off!”

Yuri gave up the struggle, defeated, squeezed and rocked in Victor’s arm as the older man saw fit. 

He resented the fact that Victor’s cologne was so familiar. He tried to resent the fact. The smell reminded him of all the times Yuri had ever been victim to one of Victor’s hugs, few enough to keep track of but far too many to admit to out loud. All had significance, however small, held memories. Their wedding day, Yuri’s graduation, a few drunken nights and birthdays in between. 

His grandfather's funeral, all the nights that lead to it and the many difficult ones that follwed. 

Yuri didn't dislike Victor, hadn't been able to for a long time. Couldn't. Not when he had adopted some of Yuuri’s bashful energy, not when married life put a little weight on his stomach and stubble on his face, and not when he smiled like nothing Yuri had ever seen before, when Yuri had known him in his first life. His life before Katsuki Yuuri. 

If Victor felt Yuri actually relax in his arms, he didn't make a show of it. 

Yuri remembered who was watching and looked up at Yuuri, happy Yuuri with pink cheeks shaking his head at the pair. 

Satisfied Victor took his own weight back but left a companionable arm around Yuri’s shoulder. 

Victor sighed dreamily “A wonderful end to a productive day, Yuuri got to finish his step sequence and Yurio got to finish puberty how wonderful.” 

Yuri was about to say something rude in return but the light coming from the phone that had appeared in Victor's hand caught his attention. 

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked the dismay in his voice evident. 

Instead of replying Victor slowly took has arm back and turned away.

Worried Yuri stepped to try and see the screen but Victor turned away in time. 

Panic started to rise and he turned his scared eyes toward Yuuri “Katsudon!”

“Victor.” came Yuuri’s immediate order. 

“Whaaat? I'm not doing anything!”

“Victor.”

“I'm just… collecting some recent earnings on my-”

“Victor.”

“Look Love, I owe Yakov a lot of money and he said he'd be dead before Yurio ever confessed that he liked you so this-”

“VICTOR!” Yuri shouted trying to get the phone away from the taller man. 

“Victor!” Yuuri scolded from the couch.

“It's a good amount of money I had on this!” Victor defended keeping his phone high above his and Yuri’s head as they struggled. 

“Oh really?” the danger in Yuuri’s voice had both Russians frozen where they were in the tussle to look at him. Yuuri removed his glasses to clean them “Well then you can give that money to Yurio, I'm sure he'd appreciate it.”

They stood frozen for a moment longer until Yuri turned to Victor with a “Ha!”

“Um, Sweetie,” Victor ducked away from Yuri as if to speak privately with his husband “it's not exactly a cashable winning. More like a… debt reduction.” he said with a nervous smile as if to be charming. 

“Then you can gift that money to Yurio.”

“Yuuriiii!” Victor complained. 

“Teaches you to gamble.”

“But Yuuri I never win anything!”

“You never win anything?”

“Not to Yakov!”

Yuri snickers to himself watching the couple bicker. Sipping his water thinking about what to do with his winnings. Treat Mila and Otabek to movie night for once, maybe get that cool phone case he's been eyeing, and maybe dinner with his ridiculous married friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
